


Cream on Top

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Time for a break in a long day, some hot chocolate. With cream on top.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 4





	Cream on Top

Egan Shepard sat on the stool in the kitchen of the orchard house where Kaidan and he were spending a long break from work, although still keeping up with people and what was going on. To that end, Egan was reading over the newest updates on two different datapads making notes on a third when Kaidan came into the kitchen. He watched Egan for a moment.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Working. Still a Spectre you know, even if we are on leave from the Alliance."   
"I know, I just don’t think I have ever seen you work…"  
"Is there a reason you came or was it just to insult me?"  
"Aww" Kaidan flashed Egan with a smile which always went a long way to making Egan happier.  
"Kaidan," Egan said, putting down the datapad he had been reading. "Come here."  
Kaidan obliged and was enveloped immediately in a hug.  
"Egan? You ok?"   
"Spectre work in a broken galaxy." Egan murmured into Kaidan’s neck. " just needed a hug."   
Kaidan nodded and returned the hug, he knew what Egan meant.  
"Actually I came in here for a drink," Kaidan said as the hug ended.  
"What kind?" Egan asked as Kaidan began to dig around in the cupboard.  
"Hot chocolate." The reply was muffled by the pantry door.  
"Ah, Kaidan, it’s by the kettle," Egan replied, his eyebrow quirked.  
"Ah no," Kaidan deposited items on the bench and grabbed a knife from the drawer.  
“I didn’t know that knives were involved in hot chocolate?” Egan had now put the datapad and work aside to focus entirely on Kaidan and his cooking.  
“I need to cut up the chocolate.” Kaidan pulled out a bag of chocolate bits and dropped some in a cup, carefully measuring with his eye.   
“Are you eyeballing that measurement?”   
“Of course.”   
“Ok and then what are you doing with the chocolate bits?”  
“That’s where the knife comes in.” Kaidan began to cut the chocolate bits up smaller. "Now I cheat and use the microwave to melt the chocolate."  
"Ah ha! I knew there was a cheat in there someplace!"  
"Egan, my love, if I don't cheat it would take extra time." Kaidan laughed " Besides, you're about to help me."  
"I am?" Egan asked even though he had already started to limp to the other side of the counter to help, but stopping right behind where Kaidan was measuring sugar and milk into a saucepan. "Help or distract?"   
"Do you want my fabulous hot chocolate?"  
"Well… yes?"  
"Then please stir the milk and sugar till the milk is just before boiling."  
"You are trusting me with that?"   
"I'm not leaving, just melting chocolate." Kaidan chuckled " honestly Egan, you aren't that bad at cooking.."  
"True but this is weird."   
"It will be worth it." Kaidan took the chocolate from the microwave and stirred it. Returning it to heat again he glanced at Egan, who was gently stirring the milk with a look of concentration on his face. "Worth it already."   
"Hmm?"   
"You are adorable when you concentrate." Kaidan grinned when he noticed the blush creeping up Egan's face.  
"I think this is nearly ready?"   
"Good timing." The familiar sound of the microwave indicated the chocolate was also ready. Kaidan stirred it again and reached for a small brown bottle.  
"What is that?"   
"Vanilla." Kaidan replied adding a few drops " it will round out the chocolate taste."  
Egan nodded and reached up for three cups.  
"Take one to your Mom too, she could do with a break."  
"Good idea. Here." Kaidan grabbed the fresh whipped cream from the fridge.   
“Chocolate into the milk?”   
“Yeah, that's it, stir it." Kaidan took over and poured some into each of the cups. "We have gingerbread cookies in the tin."  
"We do," Egan replied, grabbing the tin, and two plates. On one plate he placed four of the cookies, and on the other two.   
Kaidan meanwhile added a dollop of cream to each of the drinks and sprinkled them with cinnamon.   
" Be back in a moment, wait for me." Kaidan took the drink and cookies through to his mom in the lounge room.  
When he returned, Egan had pulled another stool up closer and set the cookies and drinks on the counter for them.  
"She ok?"  
"Yeah, today at least." Kaidan sat down " You know we might never learn what happened to dad."  
"Sorry Kaidan, you know I'm here." Egan placed his arm around Kaidan's shoulders.  
Kaidan nodded, blinked, and shook his head leaning against Egan.  
" I just don't know how to feel."  
"Let's try this famed hot chocolate?" Egan said gently, sipping with his other hand. His eyes widened and he began to laugh.  
"Good?" Kaidan asked, confused by the laughter.  
"The best hot chocolate I have ever had." Egan drank some more, ending up with cream sitting on his nose.   
"Mmm" Kaidan contemplated telling him but as an idea formed in his mind, he began to grin.   
"What are you thinking now Kaidan?" Egan asked oblivious to the cream on his nose but aware of Kaidan's grin.  
"Well." Kaidan stood so he was taller than Egan "You have a little bit of cream…"  
"Do I?" Egan turned to face Kaidan.  
"Let me just" Kaidan kissed away the cream, "hmm you taste good."  
"With cream on top?" Egan asked his eyebrow angling up again, as he grinned at Kaidan.  
"Ha, You could say that." Kaidan leaned over and whispered, "I bet I can think of other places you would taste good with cream on top."


End file.
